A new world for the Flock
by ALegendaryPineapple
Summary: When Fang leaves the Flock, what happens to him? He gets sent to District 12, of course. While Fang has no idea where Max and the Flock is, he's falling in love all over again with the heroin of the Hunger Games series.


**AN: Fang leaves the Flock, we all know that, but let's all pretend that when he did, he and the Flock were transported into another universe. The universe that contains The Hunger Games….the emotions of the characters and how they act will still be implied, in a way….**

**Anyways, Fang leaves, Max is heartbroken yadayadayada, and then this happens! :D**

I'm not exactly sure what happened once I left, but something strange occurred one night, as I went to bed, there was a shift in the air and the scenery outside the room changed from a town bustling with life, to old rundown buildings with barely a soul inside. By the looks of it, I've gone into a parallel universe. This should make forgetting Max a whole lot easier on my part.

I walk out of the room, and out the door to the wilderness that is my new home. Outside doesn't look wild, just an old fence and trees to one side, and poor-looking people on the other. It looks as if it could be an experiment of the School, or some other crazy whitecoat. Although curiosity makes me wondering why I turned up here, my stomach rumbles, and well, food is much more important at the moment.

I head over to what looks like a town square, where I see people who look a lot alike, and makes me wondering if it's a private party or some special occasion I wasn't invited too. I stop someone as they pass me, "Excuse me, but is this place rented for a party?" I ask, sounding civil.

The woman lets out a dry laugh, "A party? No, young man, this is the Hob," I look lost, as the woman can tell, "a market square. Where we sell our items and buy new things, and get some grub." The woman circles me, looking me as if I were going to steal something, which I would if I didn't get any food soon. "I ain't ever seen you around, where you from?"

I look around, noticing how groups of people have started to look at me, so seemingly out of place with my appearance. "I'm from…not here," I say, cracking a smile as everyone listening laughs. A man pats me on the back and walks away before I get a good look at him. "Where do I get some food?" I ask. Some girl steps forward, her steel gray eyes locked with mine.

"Right over there," she says, pointing. As I turn towards the place with food, I can feel her eyes bore into me, as if I were a rabbit and her a wolf.

I turn back towards the girl, as I get my soup, meat surprise, and ask her "Would you like to join me?"

The girl comes towards me, her walk confident. "Nah, I gotta get home soon." She encircles me as I eat my soup, watching my every move.

I finally get fed up with her, "Okay, seriously, what can I do for you? You must want something! Money? Food? Dancing lessons?" I ask, finishing my soup and putting it on the counter.

She rubs her chin for a moment, smiling, pleased with herself, I guess. "What's your name?"

I roll my eyes, "Fang, yours?"

"Katniss Everdeen…" the girl, Katniss' eyes narrow, and I wonder what could be going through her mind.

"Okay…Katniss…." I said, her name imprinted on my mind, the sound of it graceful, yet strong. "What is this place?"

Katniss looks at me like that was the dumbest thing I could ever say, and I've gotten that look from Max a thousand times, so I know that look. "This is District 12, of coal mining. You must be from here, since people between districts can't go to another…unless you ran away…." Katniss steps closer to me, only a few feet away from me. I notice how barely anyone is at the Hob anymore.

I shrug, "To be honest, I don't even know how I came here. I was at this motel in South Carolina, and now I'm here…"

"South a-wha?" she asks, furrowing her brow.

"South Carolina? The eight state of the United States of America?" I drop my jaw, even though I hardly studied anything, I still new my states.

"America? What's that?" Katniss asks, still confused.

"The country we're in, duh."

"No, you must be confused. This is Panem." Katniss says, trying to change the subject so she has the intellect over me. "Thirteen districts, until District 13 rebelled, and now we have the Hunger Games, where a boy and girl from each district goes to fight to the death. You must have been locked up and hidden safely all your life, otherwise you'd know all this."

I listen to Katniss, as she goes on about Panem, not America. I learn more about Panem in a few minutes with her than watching the History Channel with Angel. Time trecks on, and we've found a nice little place to sit and talk, and so we do. "So, this is the future…not much different." I put my hands in my pockets, and flip the hair out of my eyes, realizing I need a hair cut.

Katniss smiles slightly, "The future for you, I guess. I've always lived like this. At the point of starvation, hunting for next meal, not sure if I'd die the next day…Same story as most people here."

I look at her, "Same for me too, pretty much. I've starved, I've been hunted, and almost killed many times." I smile, and then my wings suddenly come to mind. In a quick motion, I move my wings slightly, not even noticeable to anyone passing by, and I find out I still have them. Not sure whether this is good or bad, I let it slip my mind again.

Katniss laughs, as if I had said the funniest thing in the world. "Fang, your funny, I will admit…There's something special about you…" Katniss heads snaps into place, almost like a dog when it gets a scent. "I gotta go…My family needs this meat…See you later?" she sounds almost hopeful.

I shrug, "I'll be around, trying to adapt to this new life of mine." I watch Katniss leave, unsure of how I feel about her. She reminds me of Max, in a way, but she has her own spunk. "See you later," I mumble, making my way back to the Hob, to find a place to sleep for the night.

**AN: How is this for a first chapter-y thing? Planning on writing more for this, but reviews would be nice, to know how I'm doing with this... :)**


End file.
